Every Girl Needs A Little Black Dress
by Imagine-Me-A-Song
Summary: A one-shot where Shane and Claire go out for a date, but what happens when Shane can't keep his fists to himself? How will Claire get back at him for fighting over her?


A/N: I have no claim to the characters in this story. They are product of Rachel Caine.

Every Girl Needs a Little Black Dress

"What is it with you and the need to pick fights with people you don't know for no good reason?" I ask, handing the bag of ice I put together for him.

"There was too a reason!" Shane protests, placing the bag on the left side of his face with a grimace.

"Right, but it certainly wasn't a good one." I groan. "Seriously Shane, so what if he checked me out and said something crude? He totally wasn't the only one. Besides it's all because of this dumb dress Eve got me anyways."

"That dress is…amazing. I just don't want other guys to know that." Shane explains, sitting down in one of the kitchen chairs.

I look at him, taking in his newly split lip, the darkening black eye, and several other scrapes and bruises with a roll of my own eyes. _Shane can be such a he-man sometimes. Although, this does mean he likes the dress a lot, maybe I can put it to good use and have some fun._ I think, a smile slowly spreading across my face. Shane's resting his head on the back of the chair, not really paying attention to me.

"Come on," I suggest. "If you're going to rest you might as well go upstairs."

I walk over and take his hand. He grunts as he stands up, oblivious to what I'm plotting. We make it up to his room and I watch him carefully lay down on his bed. From the doorway I ask, "Want some company?"

He opens his good eye, taking in my words and my very short, extremely tight black dress. He considers it for a minute before answering, "I do, but…something tells me you aren't going to behave."

Grinning I shut the door and take my time walking across the room to him. Swaying my hips just enough to draw his attention there, feeling only a little ridiculous. I bend down and slowly taking off the horribly complicated high heels Eve had me wear. When my feet are bare, leaving me my normal short self, I sit down next to Shane. I watch his face; not wanting to get him upset and order me to leave.

"Claire," He says my name as if he wants to have me right now and lock me in my own room at the same time. "You are making it really had to think of why this is not allowed, because that dress makes you too damn sexy to refuse."

"Then how about you stop thinking?" I state simply, placing my mouth over his. He automatically opens it to me and I smile, tangling my hands in his hair. His own hands slip down to my waist and pull me towards him. The kiss deepens, becoming hotter and stronger, as I lay draped halfway across his broad chest. I my twist myself around and straddle him. He lets out a gasp into my mouth, encouraging me without meaning to.

I pull away to look him in the eyes the best I can. He shoots me a devilish look that only Shane Collins can pull off, moving his lips to my neck. Then, suddenly, the world spins and he's hovering over me. I gaze at him in the dim light, taking in the sight of the gorgeous, strong, smart-ass guy who is now on top of me.

He cautiously lowers himself down until we're touching everywhere but none of his weight is on me. Balancing himself with a hand on either side of my head, he reunites our lips roughly. Reaching a depth we've never been to before, he lets out a long, low moan. I answer with a sound I never knew I could make, a cross between a growl and a laugh. All the while I've been roaming my hands down the front of him, feeling his shoulders and abs through his shirt. Slowly, almost hesitantly I drag my nails across his chest. He surprises me by taking one of his hands and placing it underneath me, pulling me as close as he can. I revel in the feeling of him, the warmth of his weight on top of me. I ease up his shirt a ways so I can run my fingers on his bare skin. I place my hands on his shoulders, acutely aware of the tension in them from holding him above me. As I do that he moves his kisses down my neck and towards my chest, leaving a fiery trail in his wake. His teeth graze my collarbone and I unintentionally yank his shirt up, caught off guard. Distracted, he lets me and I manage to get it off of him.

After awhile Shane slows the kiss down, eventually ending it and just laying next to me with his arms around me. We gaze at each other intensely; I give him a silly grin snuggling deeper into his warm embrace. This causes him to become suddenly aware his shirt is missing. I place a kiss above his heart, as he tries to figure out what happened to his shirt.

"How the hell did you manage that?" He wonders, completely confused.

"Very carefully while you were otherwise occupied." I smile up at him innocently, before I yawn. "It's late isn't it?"

"Yeah," He replies, glancing over me to look at his clock.

"I should go to bed." I say, wearily yawning again. I pull away from him and run a hand through my knotted hair.

"Stay," He offers. "Please." I sit on the edge of his bed as he places his arms around me again. I contemplate the distance to my own lonely bed versus my desire to fall back into Shane's bed.

"Okay, I'll stay." I say, standing up. "I gotta do something first and just don't argue with me. Or I'll leave." At first he doesn't relies what I'm doing, but he quickly figures it out as I unzip my dress.

"Claire, not good." Shane protests as I lay the dress on his chair. He sits up and shakes his head at me.

"I told you not to argue." I glare at him. "First of all, it's not my dress and Eve will kill me if I ruin it by wearing it to bed, you know she will. Second, it would be really uncomfortable. Third…"

I pause in my speech to look at my silent boyfriend. He's right where I left him sitting there on his bed but now his mouth hanging open. I glance down to realize I've been lecturing him in my underwear, a black and purple bra and matching boy shorts. I smirk at his dazed look. I don't bother to start my speech again, I've already won.

"Wow…" Shane manages to get out. "You should yell at me in your underwear more often. Maybe I'd actually listen and stay out of trouble."

"So I was going to say 'Third I'm going to borrow a shirt', do I still need to do that?" I laugh.

That snaps Shane out of his dazed state and he looks me in the eyes. "Yes, you do. We have already pushed the limits enough tonight. If you come over here in that then every rule is gonna be broken by dawn and I'll be ruined."

Seeing that he's completely serious, I grab a shirt off the floor and put it on over my head with a sigh. He sighs too, "That's much…well, not better but it's definitely much safer."

I laugh and slide into the space next to him in bed. Laying next to him in the dark I am once again amazed at how perfectly we fit together. We fall asleep like that, simply lying in each other's arms. Slipping into a dream I notice that one of Shane's hands is resting on the small of my back under my shirt. I smile and think _'This was a great night, I guess that's what they mean when they say "Every girl needs a little black dress". _


End file.
